This invention relates to new and useful improvements in spatulas, particularly conventional spatulas used for cooking which are engaged under foods to lift same from a frypan or the like.
Conventionally, such spatulas include a substantially rectangular portion which is satisfactory when the width of the food being lifted is less or only slightly larger than the width of the spatula. However, when lifting such things as pancakes, fried eggs, fish fillets and the like, the ends of the food often hang over the side edges of the spatula and break off as the food is lifted by the spatula.
Attempts have been made to form diverging spatulas but these are usually extremely involved mechanically and thus collect grease, food particles and the like which are difficult to clean apart from adding to the expense of manufacture.